


Sweets

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, baker!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from theconstantdenier: Cas is a pastry chef specialized in sophisticated Italian sweets. His best friend Dean (who he is secretly in love with), though, would just like to eat a mere pie for his birthday. Will Cas overcome his professional pride to make his friend happy and bake him one goddamn pie? More importantly, could a pie make love bloom between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

“I’m telling you, Cas, I don’t need anything fancy. Just bake me a good, old fashioned cherry pie.” Dean’s voice crackled over the phone. Of course Castiel understood his friend’s order, it was simple - yet it was almost too simple for the baker. He was used to making high end, expensive desserts for the snobs of the upper class. He could barely remember the last time he made a pie. “C’mon, man, it’s not that hard, is it?” The gruff voice on the other end sighed.   
“No. I’ll manage it.” Castiel confirmed. “Goodbye, Dean.” He clicked the old fashioned rotary phone he loved so much back on the hook, before picking up his half empty bag of flour and beginning to put together the ingredients needed for a pie crust. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Dean Winchester - especially when it came to his birthday.


End file.
